Love Will Find A Way
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Bella's never believed she really belongs in the Wolf-Pack, but all of that changes when she Imprints on Edward Masen and he becomes her only reason to stay alive. But what happens when Edward suddenly dies? Will Bella ever see him again...? AU/OOC.
1. Preface

**Another new story, I know! But I had a dream that I was a werewolf the other night, and it was EPIC, so I thought about writing a Werewolf Story, and this idea happened to appear from it. :) **

**I'm going to clear up a few things before we start: **

**1. Bella _is _a werewolf. She is the first female to transform and join the pack. Leah as of yet is not a werewolf. **

**2. I haven't yet worked out how she was able to transform, but I promise it will become clear soon. :) **

**3. She _is not _with Jacob. Puh-lease. That is _never _going to happen in _any _of my stories. **

**4. Edward _is _a Human. He is also Edward Masen. Not Cullen. Okay? The Cullens do not have any involvement in this story so far, they will appear though believe me. ;) **

**5. Anybody that has read any of my other Fan-Fics will know how opposed to Jacob/Werewolves I am/was. I have come round to both Jacob and the Wolf-Pack. (Blame New Moon, seriously.) I swear that I won't make Jacob a complete bitch in this fan-fic. Like, I just said I am coming round to him, he's rather nice in this fic. Promise. :) **

**Woah. Long Authors Note. Sorry! If you've got any other questions, leave it in a review, or drop me a PM and I will be happy to help. :) Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Preface:

They'd warned me not to go ahead, that I should stay with the rest of them in case I got hurt, but I wasn't listening to anything that was being said inside my head at the moment. To any of the things they rest of them were saying, nothing they said mattered.

I didn't care, because nothing had a purpose anymore. My whole life had no purpose now. I wasn't even sure why I was still alive.

I pushed my legs further into the ground, making me go faster, faster than I'd ever thought I could possibly go.

It wasn't until I picked up the scent once more, that I began to slow my pace.

It was strong. Stronger than any other I'd ever smelt before. It also smelled as if it was _new_.

A new vampire? You've got to be kidding me.

I kept going, pushing my legs faster, and making my muscles work more so I could pick up speed again. _This _was the reason I was alive. I was here to protect, to protect them from the one thing we were made to destroy.

The scent suddenly got stronger, and it burned my nose. It was _too _icy, _too_ sweet. I'd never thrown up in my wolf-form before, but there was a first time for everything.

I reached a clearing. A place I'd been many times before, but it didn't look the same. It was...dead. But being here still made my heart twang with pain, made me want to cry.

I took a quick look around, and then heard a small noise, coming from the side of the meadow. I crouched down until I was almost level with the ground, and let a small but still feral snarl bubble up through my throat and out between my teeth.

The scent hit me again like a battering ram, stronger enough that it almost knocked me off my paws. But I stayed crouched down, with my teeth bared; waiting for the moment I could make my existence worthwhile and attack.

Another noise made me whip my head round to see where it came from. I growled again. A long, even more feral snarl than before.

A growl answered back, something I hadn't been expecting, and I moved my head back slowly, snarling again, until I came face to face with the enemy.

What I saw made me stop growling and stand up straight almost immediately, because I was staring at a face I hadn't seen in almost eight years. But this wasn't the face of the person I loved. This wasn't the face of the person who had changed my whole universe, just by existing. This was a changed face, a cold, pale face.

The face of my enemy...

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks So Much For The Response You Guys Gave For The Preface! :D I'm So Glad So Many Of You Liked It! :D **

**So, Here's Chapter One. :) I'm Sure A Lot Of You Have Guessed The Main Idea Behind The Story, But This Should Explain A Tiny Bit More. :) That's What I Hope Anyway. This Chapter Is Realllly Long, Well, Long For Me Anyway. Don't Expect Other Chapters To Be This Long. **

**If Anybody's Got Any Question, Just PM Me, And I'll Try And Answer Them For You. :) **

**So, Happy Reading! Oh, And Please Leave Me A Review At The End! Thank Youuu! :D**

Chapter One: 

_Bella's point of view: _

_You're such a _girl_! _

_Um, thanks for stating the obvious there, Jacob. _I laughed in my head at his comment.

_Ugh! You knew what I meant. _

_Um. No, not really. Sorry. _I thought back, smugly.

_Shut up, Swan. _Jacob growled playfully behind me.

_Ooh. I'm scared! _I took off running faster, pushing my legs harder to pick up speed.

_I swear you two just get more immature with each passing day. _A new voice appeared in my head as I carried on running, with Jacob most probably running behind me.

_Thanks so much, Embry. _Jacob thought back.

I slowed down until I finally stopped and then turned around to face the two wolves that were now behind me.

_You guys know that I'm older than the both of you, right? _

_Only, technically... _Jacob looked away, after answering.

_Technically? What is that supposed to mean? _

_Will you two stop? You're terrible. I sometimes feel like I'm the only normal one around here... _Embry thought.

_Normal? Yeah, you transform into a giant dog on a daily basis, and you're trying to call yourself normal? _

Embry looked at me strangely. _Speak for yourself, Blondie. _And with that he took off running.

I spun round and growled, the hackles of my fur standing up as well.

_Chill out, Bells. _

_Go away. I'm in a bad mood now. I'm going home. _I started to walk away from Jacob, not bothering about Embry. I'd get him back later.

_What? Like that? _

_Obviously not. Charlie would have a heart attack, if he saw me like this. He's only just accepting the fact that I like to turn into a giant dog. I don't really want to make the matters worse. _

_True, I guess. _Jacob started to follow me.

_What are you doing? _

_Following you... _He thought it slowly, as if I was about 3 years old.

_Well, don't. Go and find something else to do. There's only so much of you I can tolerate. _

_You got mean! You used to be nice. _Jacob huffed and turned to walk away.

_Are you still going later? _I stopped walking to turn around and wait for his answer.

_Of course. I'll pick you up. If I've forgiven you. _

_Haha, Jake. _

_See you later, Blondie. _He took off running, and was out of sight before I could do anything.

I growled into the distance, but heard a small laugh in my head. I couldn't tell who it was from. I carried on walking through the forest, back towards my house. I'd have to phase before I got there, but I wasn't really in a hurry. I'd meant what I'd said to Jacob. Charlie only just about tolerated the fact that I was a werewolf; I don't really think he'd appreciate seeing me like one.

I loved my Dad. I didn't have the urge to kill him anytime soon.

It still didn't really make a lot of sense, _why _I had changed. Nobody really knew, because I wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'Direct Descendant'. I'd just _changed. _Obviously, there must be some sort of the gene inside me, otherwise I never would have. But, it had taken a while to be accepted by the rest, since not only was I not direct, I was a girl.

It was all _very _complicated. I still didn't understand all of it, even thought it had been about 6 months since I had. It didn't seem like that long, but it was. Well, for me at least.

I took that as an opportunity to actually look at where I'd gotten too. I'd been walking for what seemed like ages, but was probably only a few minutes. I could have run and got home in about 2 minutes, but being me I'd decided to take it slow.

_Bella! Are you still there? _Jacob's voice rang in my head again, just as I stopped walking and was about to phase back.

_Yes. But not for long. What do you want? _

_Touchy. _

_Shut your face, Black. _

_Ooh. _

_If you don't get a move on, I'm going to phase and leave you all alone with your pity little thoughts. _

_Fine. I'll tell you later. You don't have to be so mean._

_Goodbye, Jacob. _

I phased back to my 'human' form before I could hear what he had to say. I found the clothes that I had kept with me, and changed. I didn't really want to have wander around without any on. That was just crossing the line.

I jumped over the fence that separated the back-yard from the forest and ran across the lawn. I opened the back door and slid inside, hoping Charlie wasn't home.

I made it to the stairs, and then heard him speak.

"Bells?"

"Oh, hey!" I turned round to face him and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked, folding his arms.

"Out." I turned round and bounded up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

"Bella!"

I ignored him. He'd only interrogate me. He knows all the answers anyway. I'm only ever with the rest of the pack nowadays anyway. I don't understand why he always has to ask the same questions, whenever I come in from anywhere.

I found some better clothes to wear, since what I was wearing wasn't that good anywhere. I'd been out for ages, and only noticed the time when I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

No wonder, Charlie had sounded so angry. It was almost 6pm. Oops.

I changed and then went back downstairs. "Dad?" I walked into the living room, which is where Charlie was. It's where he _always _was. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't realise I'd been out for so long." I smiled sheepishly.

Charlie shrugged. "Why does it matter anyway? You're never here anymore, anyway Bells. It just feels like I don't know you sometimes."

"Don't say that, Dad. Please." I folded my arms and frowned. "You're not being fair. You know I can't help it."

He shrugged again, not paying any attention.

"Fine. I'll see you later. I'm going out again." I waved my hand towards the door dismissively. "There's food in the fridge."

Charlie didn't answer, so I walked out of the living just as there was a knock on the front door.

I swung it open only to find a very bewildered looking Jacob standing there.

"How _long _did it take you to get home?"

"Um. I dunno. Ages, I think." I stepped out, closing the door behind me. "Charlie's mad at me though."

"Ah." Jacob ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." I smiled weakly. "Can we just go? I need to get away from here." I walked away from the house, and towards Jacob's car. I climbed in, without really thinking about it. It was routine.

Pfft. Routine. Everything was about routine these days.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jake asked as he started the car.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed that's all. I'll be fine." I folded my arms and looked out the window, not paying any more attention. Jacob must have noticed, since he didn't say anything to me the rest of the journey.

"Bella?" I turned round to face Jake. "We're here."

"Oh." I climbed out of the car. I'd zoned out the entire journey. We'd arrived at First Beach. It was often a place we came, but some of my other friends from Forks were coming today as well. I never saw them since we didn't go to the same school anymore. This was the only chance I ever got to see them.

"Who's coming tonight?" Jake asked.

"Everybody." I laughed.

"Nice explanation, Bells."

"What's a nice explanation?" Embry asked coming up beside Jake.

"Why does everybody always seek up? It's unsettling. I don't like it."

"Shut it, Blondie." Embry smirked at me.

"I swear. I _will _hurt you one day." I frowned, walking away from them and more towards the beach.

It was almost already dark outside, and it was getting quite cold out. It didn't matter; I never felt the cold anymore anyway. Nothing very unsettling thing.

I reached the beach and sat down. Playing with the sand.

"Is Bella okay?" I didn't look up to see the voice.

"You could just ask me yourself." I continued making patterns in the sand, not really knowing what I was actually doing.

Jake came and sat down and threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. "Ignore them."

"I plan on it." I answered back.

Jake laughed.

I didn't pay a lot of attention for a little while, but everybody arrived. Well, except for Sam. But he wouldn't come anyway. He's too 'cool'. Well, that's how Jacob describes it anyway.

"Bella?" A rock was thrown my way, and it only narrowly missed me.

I looked up, only to find four pairs of eyes on me. "What?"

"Your friends are here." Jake whispered.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure I care anymore."

"Duuuuuude. What happened to you, today? PMS'ing?" Paul laughed.

A picked up the rock that had been thrown at me and threw it back towards him. He caught it just in time though.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up."

"Bella!" I looked up to find the group of people walking towards us. Mike was standing at the front and grinning hugely at me.

"Your boyfriends here." Embry chided.

"He wishes." I whispered. Everybody laughed.

"Who's the other dude?" Jake asked me.

"Other dude?" I looked up again, only to see the top of somebody's head. I couldn't see the rest of him because of everybody else standing around him. He was tall though, I could tell that much. His hair was a strange bronze colour as well, something that I'd never seen before.

A conversation I'd had with Jessica occurred to me then. "Oh, there's some new dude, started at school, they wanted to bring him, 'Cos he's new and all. Thought it would be a good idea to 'integrate' him apparently."

"Oh." Jacob didn't sound very happy.

The group got closer, but we all stayed seated. I wasn't going to get up. Even if I hadn't seen them in what seemed like forever. Plus, Jacob's arm was around my shoulder pretty tightly, I probably wouldn't have been able to move anyway.

"Hey, Bella." Jess smiled at me.

"Hey." I smiled back. I was pleased to see them. I missed the fact that we didn't go to the same school anymore. We'd been friends for so long; it was weird not seeing them every day.

"Oh, yeah." Mike was still smiling. I swear, if he had _any _idea about what I turned into, he'd lose all interest in me immediately. "This is Edward Masen," Mike pointed to the boy with bronze-coloured hair behind him.

Edward stepped forward then, and as soon as I looked into his eyes, everything that had ever meant anything to me changed.

The whole world stopped in that exact moment and nothing else mattered to me anymore. Anything that had ever meant anything to me was cut away. The love I had for my Dad. The love and loyalty towards the rest of my pack brothers. The love and trust I had for my friends, and the way I looked and thought about myself. It all changed, and nothing had the same meaning anymore.

The world still hadn't started up again, and I wasn't sure it ever would. This boy was the only thing that now mattered. My whole existence was now about him, and only him. He was now the one I'd live to protect. He was now the one I was destined to spend the rest of my life with.

All of this only meant one thing. I'd imprinted.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, I Never Will. :) **

**Also, Thanks For Amy(CaptureTheDream) For Being An Amazing Beta! :D **

**Please Review! :D **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it's been quite a while. I've actually been rather busy. Sorry. :( **

**Here's Chapter Two anyways. :) I hope it's okay. This one is pretty nice. We get a little bit of EdwardxBella interaction! Yay! :D But the good stuff is coming up in the next couple of chapters. Even better. :) **

**Thanks again to Amy for Betaing. :) Honey, you are amazing and you still continue to put up with my constant moaning and not properly believing in myself. :) I really don't know what I'd do without sometimes. **

**Happy reading everybody! **

_Previously: _

_All of this only meant one thing. I'd imprinted. _

Chapter Two: 

_Bella's point of view: _

Nothing else had changed. I was still trying to make the world start up again, to get it moving so I could just do something. _Anything _would be better than just staring.

But I couldn't. I really just couldn't force myself to look away. I was mesmerized, totally and completely mesmerized.

I just couldn't believe it had happened. Imprinting was just so _rare_. Why had it happened? And to me of all people!

I still hadn't said anything; I was still probably looking at him like a complete idiot. The guys had all said something, it was just me. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything.

What had come over me?

"Bells?" Jake whispered.

Nobody was paying any attention, and Edward wasn't even looking this way anymore, but I still couldn't bring myself to not look at him. Even if it was the back of his head.

"You -" Jacob didn't finish the sentence, because before I could even register what he was doing, he'd gone. Everybody looked round when Jacob stood up and stormed off.

"Jacob!" My voice sounded hoarse, but I stood up to go after him. "Jake, wait!" I moved quickly to catch up with him. "Jacob!" I was half-shouting, still trying to find him.

I actually didn't have to go far. I found him sitting on the sand, by a piece of driftwood we used to sit by. It was _our _spot.

I got to him and sat down on the sand next to him. "Talk to me, Jake. Please."

"Just don't, Bella."

"You don't even know what's happened."

He laughed darkly. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist, Bells." He looked at me, he was frowning, but he looked almost upset. "You imprinted. You could tell by the look on your face. We all know what it feels like, and I could just _tell_." He sighed.

"You know, it can't be helped." I looked down at the sand, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Jacob was my best friend. He had been for so long, and I hated that I was doing this to him. Hurting him like this. Jacob had made it evident, a long time ago that he felt more for me than I did for him. It was hard, hurting somebody, when I couldn't even help doing it.

Jake sighed. "I know Bells. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be acting like this." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"What's going on?" Embry asked, walking up to where we were with the other two.

I sighed, not really wanting to tell them.

"Bella imprinted." Jacob spoke up for me.

They all gasped.

"On who?" Embry asked the most important question.

I looked up from where I'd been looking at the sand, only to find them all frowning.

"Who do you think?" I whispered.

"Edward?"

I only nodded.

"Well, we have to go back then." Paul spoke gruffly, as if he wasn't pleased either.

"Why?" Jacob and Embry both said at the same time.

"We can't keep this from Sam, can we? You losers."

"I'm not going to ruin everybody's evening." I spoke up, making my voice louder this time. They all looked up like I was crazy.

"Bella's right." Jacob spoke up again, his voice sounded better than it had a few minutes ago. "We'll sort it out later."

The others just nodded, and walked away, headed back towards the main part of the beach.

I sighed again. "What do I do now, Jake?"

He looked at me, and then put his arm around my shoulder again. "Talk to him, maybe?"

I laughed, but it sounded strained. "I can't just go 'Oh, by the way, I'm actually a werewolf, and I've imprinted on you. Yeah, it's kinda weird, but it basically means you're my soul mate' can I? He'll run away!" The thought of Edward doing any kind of leaving or running away made me shiver, even now when I've only just imprinted.

Jake must have noticed, since his grip around my shoulders suddenly got tighter. "I know that you'll do the right thing, Bells. You always do. And you know we're all here for you."

I smiled up at him, suddenly feeling very happy that I had Jake and the rest of the pack in my life. I don't really know what I'd do without any of them now.

We heard a small amount of laughing in the distance, and looked up to find a few people, including Edward, walking this way.

"I'll leave you to it." Jake pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, and then stood up, walking away to go and join the others.

He was gone before I could argue that he should stay.

"Are you dating, Black or something now, Bella?" Mike asked as he sat down very close to me, the rest of them sitting close by.

I rolled my eyes. People _always _jumped to that conclusion. "No. And it's _Jacob._"

"Whatever." Mike then started a conversation with Edward, who was sitting next to him.

"We miss you at school, Bella. It's weird not seeing you every day now." Jess smiled at me. I wasn't sure if she meant what she said or not. We'd never been the closest of friends.

"I know. It is weird." I smiled back, and then looked down at the sand again, trying to keep my gaze away from Edward.

I must have zoned out for a while, because the next thing I heard was people shuffling to stand up, and then a voice I'd never heard before, but was able to recognise instantly, without needing to look up.

"I'll stay here." His voice sounded like velvet, and melted chocolate. Smooth, but still deep. The way he said the words, made them run together perfectly. He _was _perfect.

I looked up, and then at Edward, knowing he was the one that had spoken. He smiled a crooked smiled at me, and I swear it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Bella, right?" The way my name rolled off his tongue when he said it made me shiver. It just sounded so _right _coming from him.

I only nodded, not trusting my voice.

Seriously, what _was _wrong with me?

I spoke up after a while. It seemed like ages, but had only been a few seconds. "So, how are you finding Forks so far?" My voice was still hoarse, but I suddenly felt better talking to him.

He laughed slightly and even that sounded like heaven wrapped up. "Small."

I frowned, people always said that. "Where did you live before?"

"Chicago."

"Wow. This _is _different then."

He nodded, and then smiled at me again. "How long have you lived here?"

"Umm. Like 12 years." I laughed, at how that sounded. I had been here for a long time, I was now very sick of this place. "I moved here to live with my Dad, when I was like, 5, and I've been here ever since. You get used to it eventually, I promise." I smiled.

He laughed, and it sounded almost as perfect as his voice. "How come you don't go to school with the others then?"

He was asking a _lot _of questions. Not that I minded, but still. "Um. I had to move, about 6 months back. I only go to school on the Reservation. It's not that far away really. It's those guys. They act like I've moved to Timbuktu or something. I still live in Forks though. It's a _long _story." I knew I'd have to tell him, and I'd have to do it soon, but the idea of doing that at the moment scared me. I didn't want to scare him off, even though I knew it probably wouldn't happen. It still scared me.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at my comment. "Maybe I've got the time." His mouth curved up into that crooked smile again, managing to take my breath away.

I took a few seconds to decide on what I was going to say, and then suddenly decided that maybe I should just go for it. That was the best thing to do, right? I opened my mouth to say a reply when I suddenly heard Jake's voice coming down the beach.

"Bells!" I turned to see Jake jogging down the beach, he reached us and then came and stood in front of me. I looked up at him. "Charlie wants you home. Gotta go." He frowned, and quickly jerked his head to look at Edward, who was obviously listening intently.

'Sorry' Jake mouthed.

Oh yay. "Guess I'll see you soon then." Edward smiled again, standing up at the same time as me.

I smiled back, and then swallowed. The idea of not seeing him soon made me skin crawl. It was just an impossibility already. We knew it was impossible for any of us that had imprinted to go even hours without seeing their imprint. The idea of any kind of separation was just too painful to even think about, let alone it happening. "Um, yeah. Sure."

He smiled once more, before walking back down the beach. I couldn't do anymore than just watch him go. I was going to kill my Dad when I got home.

"Jeez, Bells. I'm sorry, but Charlie called, and I don't wanna get in trouble and -"

I interrupted him. "Shut up, will you? It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but -"

"Seriously. Shut up." I laughed. "I'll see him again. I know I'll have to. Besides, we need to tell Sam anyway. Right?"

Jacob only nodded. "Yeah, well, Paul might have gone and told him already. Charlie doesn't _really _want you home. Sam's ordered a meeting...." Jake looked away not meeting my gaze.

"Are you serious?" I clenched my fists, trying to stop myself from getting too worked up. I couldn't deal with phasing right now. "I can't believe he did that!"

"Yeah, well, you can attack him later. Right now, we gotta go. Seriously, this is alpha orders." Jake took my hand and led me the wrong way down the beach.

"Am I in trouble?" I whispered.

"No!" Jake looked at me, shocked. "Why would you be in trouble?"

"You just sound, scared. Like Sam is angry or something."

Jake squeezed my hand. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

'Kay." I smiled. "But I swear I'm going to kill Paul. Maybe it'll knock some sense into him and make him a nicer person."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Surely he can't be a nicer person if he's dead?"

"Shut up." I elbowed him in the ribs, but I didn't fail to notice that my voice had shook.

"Hey, you know it'll be okay. We're all here for you, and I swear Paul does care, even if he pretends he doesn't." Jake grinned.

"Yeah, I know. I just," I sighed. "I really don't want to screw anything up. Everything's just so strong already, you know?"

Jake squeezed my hand. "Yeah, I know." He paused for a few seconds, before talking again. "You won't screw anything up, Bells. He'd be stupid not to love you back." He squeezed my hand again, and smiled down at me.

I smiled back, and we continued walking down the beach.

Even though I didn't want to believe Jake, and I wanted to believe myself in thinking that I would screw this up, I had to believe him because he _was _right. Imprints don't reject us; they'd be crazy if they did. To walk away from that kind of love, and commitment. It's never even happened. I knew everything would be okay; I had to believe that it would.

Edward Masen was now my entire world. I existed entirely for him. He was the only reason I was alive now, and even though I'd only known him for less than an hour, I already loved him. I loved him with everything single fibre of my being.

* * *

**A/N2: So, I hope that was okay. :) I have to say, I like this chapter. Although, like I said up the top the next couple of chapters will be the better ones. We get stuck into the good stuff then.**

**I'm not a huge werewolf fan. Since any of my other readers will know, I am massivley Team Edward and for that reason, I'm not a huge wolf fan. So, if I get anything wrong, and I do mean anything, in this story then please tell me. I need to know how my details are. :) **

**Oh! Some of my other stories have been nomianted at the 'Best Stories of 2009' on the 'Two Sides of Twilight' Forum! I'm so exicted! It feels like I've won an oscar or something! :D I'd really appreciate it if you could head along and maybe nominate me, it would mean _so _much. :) **

http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dotnet/topic/66481/20624122/1/ **Take the (dots) out and replace with real full stops and there's the link for you. :) **

**Before I babble too much, I shall depart. Thanks again for reading, and I'd love love love love it, if you could leave me some review love. Just click the little button and waste 20 seconds leaving me some nice stuff. :) **

**Oh, and if anybody's got any name ideas for this button then let me know in your review. :) It seems to be becoming tradition to name the review button. :D **

**Alex. xo. :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Righto. Chapter Three. :) I have to say, I am excited to see all your thoughts for this one. :) **

**Anyway. I'll ramble later. :) Happy reading! **

Chapter Three: 

_Bella's point of view: _

We walked slowly, as if we weren't in a hurry. I'm not really sure why we were walking so slowly. Jake said that Sam had called a meeting, and normally when that happens we have to go, straight away.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" He sounded as if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Why are we walking so slowly? Isn't it kinda important that we get there...?"

"Oh...well, it's not really that important. Sam only wants to talk to you; I'm just coming for moral support."

"So you mean I _can't _beat the crap out of Paul?! Oh, man!"

Jake laughed. "Well, not right now. Maybe tomorrow though. I'd _love _to see that."

"Haha, Jacob. Haha." I replied back sarcastically.

"I've already told you that you aren't in trouble, so stop fretting okay?" He squeezed my hand again.

I didn't say anything in reply. I didn't really know why I was scared anyway. I had nothing to be scared of. It's not like I could help imprinting in the first place, so why would I get in trouble for it? It all sounded so stupid when I thought about it in this way.

"I hate that you can always see right through me. It's annoying so stop doing it."

"I don't think its Jacob's fault you're so easy to read, Bella." I could hear the smile in Sam's voice.

"Gee, thanks so much." I rolled my eyes. "Everybody's being so mean. This is bullying, I swear."

Jake let go of my hand and then poked me in the ribs, obviously at my comment. I turned my head to glare at him. I knew he could see me, even though where we were had little lighting.

We'd stopped somewhere near Sam's house, but we were closer to the beach than we were to any other civilisation. It was easier this way I guess.

"What happened then Bella?" Sam asked, stepping forward so we could see him.

"What, do you not believe me or something?"

"Don't start that now, Bells." Jake whispered.

"This isn't something you can lie about, Bella." Sam added, ignoring Jacob's comment and my obvious attitude.

"I know that." I answered back with less attitude in my voice this time. "It just...happened. It's like we all know it to be." I sighed. "I don't feel comfortable explaining it though. Not out loud at least."

I'd never be able to keep it from them when I next phased. Ugh, could my life get any more complicated?

Sam laughed. It was strange since it was some we didn't really hear that often.

Jacob hadn't said anything since we got here; I guess he was trying to keep quiet. It wasn't something Jacob actually did. He was never quiet, so it was rather scary when he was.

"What do I do now?" I whispered.

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me whilst I spoke, but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at Sam. It was now when I really needed his help, as our Alpha. It's one of the things he was here for.

"This is where I can't really help you, Bella."

Oh, well, that's helpful.

I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Why?"

"Because this is your imprint we're talking about here. Not mine." Sam sighed, and then frowned slightly. "You just need to do what you think is right. Explain it how you want to. We'll help you soon anyway. Don't think you can avoid it though. It needs to be done, Bella. And the sooner the better, well in your case anyway."

I sighed heavily, and rubbed at my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on from all the stress of tonight. I needed to sleep, badly. "So what, I've just got to throw all this new information at him, and hope he suddenly feels something?"

"No." Jacob took that moment to speak up. I turned round to face him, knowing that my eyes had widened in anticipation of what he was going to say. Sam was also looking at him, with a some-what bewildered expression on his face. Although he looked almost slightly proud as well. "It's not just that sudden connection for you. Obviously, it's stronger on your side, but...he'll be feeling some sort of pull towards you. He's not going to act like another stranger. He'll be intrigued and suddenly want to know more about you." Jake turned to look at Sam. "That's right, isn't it?"

I suddenly felt very proud of Jacob. At the fact he'd spoken up, and tried to make me feel better. Jacob was a better person that a lot of people gave him credit for.

Sam smiled, and that proud look on his face remained. "Exactly. You really have nothing to worry about Bella. Everything will be fine."

Suddenly, I realised that they were both right. I would be okay. I'd _have _to be, because Sam was right, I couldn't leave it, I had to do something about it, and it had to be soon.

"Thanks." I smiled, feeling a lot better in myself than I had been a few minutes ago.

Sam smiled once more before turning round and walking back into the trees.

I turned to Jacob, with that same smile still plastered on my face. "Who are you and what have you done with my Jacob?"

Jacob grinned. "It made you feel better didn't it?"

"Yeah, but...I've never seen you talk like that."

"Neither have I." Jacob looked slightly confused for a minute, before he turned to look at me again. "So, shall we go back?" He held out his hand again, and I gratefully slipped my hand back into his, and we started walking back towards the beach, and towards what suddenly seemed like my entire future in front of me.

xoxox.

Most of the people were still there when we got back to the beach, but not all of them. We hadn't been gone that long anyway, so I don't know why I expected them all to have gone home. It was Friday night after all.

Most weeks they were sometimes here until the early morning. Well, most of the guys anyway.

The rest of the pack that had been here had gone. Jacob was still with me, but I suspect that he was going to go when we got back as well.

Jake laughed quietly, I almost didn't hear it. _Almost_.

"What?"

"Guess what story they decided to tell whilst we were gone?"

"Did you suddenly turn into a mind-reader or something?" I grinned at him.

"No. They just finished, and you know it's my super-sonic wolf hearing, that allowed me to hear them." He finished the sentence by winking at me.

I laughed again, and then finally caught on to what he'd been talking about. "Oh. I guess that makes it sort of easier." I sighed heavily, not really wanting to do this. I had no choice. I wasn't about to go for the option of ignoring Edward, it wouldn't work.

Plus, I really _didn't _want to do that. I was in too deep already.

Jake draped his arm over my shoulder again, as we carried on walking. "I'm going to keep saying this until you get it into that pretty little head of yours. It'll be okay."

"My head's pretty is it?"

"Very much so." Jake grinned at me.

I couldn't help but laugh again, and then I smiled up at Jake. "I know you're right...I just...still don't really want to have to do this."

Jake took his arm away from my shoulders and stood in front of me. He put his hands on both of my shoulders and bent down so he was at eye-level with me. "Bells. Bella look at me." I wasn't aware that I hadn't been. "This is what you want. It's what we wait our whole lives for. Don't put yourself through all the bad stuff, just because you're scared. It'll all be better in the long run. I promise." He pressed his lips quickly against my forehead before standing back up to his full height, and taking his hands off my shoulders.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. I felt a lot like a small child since I was no-where near as tall as him. I still hugged him back tightly. "I still don't know where the real Jacob has gone, but thanks. You know I love you, right?" I pulled back and grinned at him.

He ruffled my hair. "Yeah. I love you too." He smiled. "I'm going to go. If you need anything, come get me, or phase. I'll be around."

"'Kay."

Jake walked back the way we had just come, breaking into a small jog on the way. I guessed he was going to phase as soon as he was out of sight. He wouldn't go far.

The others still hadn't seen me, but a few more had gone since Jacob and I arrived back. I guessed that some more must have got here after we'd gone the first time. There weren't that many people around to begin with.

Edward looked up as he heard me walking along the sand, and he smiled. Whether the smile was to himself or directed at me, I couldn't tell. When I looked closely there were only about 4 people left, Edward included. Mike was still around, but nobody else I knew, or rather that I'd not been friends with was there.

Edward stood up and walked towards me. I stopped walking when he got closer to me.

"I thought you had to go home."

"Oh. It got lost in translation." I laughed quietly. "My Dad doesn't really care what I do these days."

"Does that mean you're staying?" His voice took a new tone. It was something I didn't really recognise, but something inside me told me I should like it.

"If you'll have me." I suddenly didn't recognise this girl. This girl who had suddenly grown a new confidence. Before this, I'd never have spoken to a boy that way. It was strange, but I liked it.

Edward smiled crookedly again, turning around and walking back slowly to the remaining group. I followed closely beside him. "You missed some awesome storytelling, you know."

I resisted the urge to laugh. I'd heard it all before. Heck, I was _a part _of that story, and little did Edward actually know, his life was about to turn upside down _because _of that 'story'.

"I've heard it all before."

Edward looked back at me. "Oh, I guess you have."

We reached where the other people were sitting and I sat back down on the sand gingerly. Edward sat down next to me, closer than I'd thought he would.

"I thought you had to go home, Bella?" I looked up to find Mike had spoken. He looked angry. I wasn't really sure for what, but it had probably got something to do with how close Edward was sitting to me.

"Misunderstanding."

Mike said something else to somebody but I wasn't really paying attention. I needed them to leave if I was going to talk to Edward.

They all got up to leave a few minutes later. Nobody asked if I was leaving, knowing that I wouldn't. When Edward said he's stay, without me asking it surprised me. Mike left looking more than a little bit pissed off.

"Are you going to say anything, or just sit here in silence?" The tone of his voice sounded playful, but there was an edge to it as well.

I looked at him, and he was frowning slightly. It made him look older than he was.

"Sorry. I tend to do that a lot."

Edward moved closer, making direct eye-contact with me. "You know, there's something strange going on." There was an edge to his voice, and he looked nervous.

I swallowed. "S-strange?"

"I don't know what's suddenly going on, but it's like I don't want to go away. I don't want to go away knowing that I didn't really get to know you." His eyes bore into mine, and I'd never really noticed how green they really were. Everything about him was perfect.

"Is that a bad thing?" I whispered.

"No." He answered quickly and then he seemed shocked by his answer. "I'm sorry; I'm not normally like this."

I looked away, suddenly feeling slight rejection wash through me. It caught me off guard. "Don't say sorry."

"Bella." I looked back at him, and he smiled again. "I just...I've only known you for a few hours but it feels like…" He stopped walking and sighed heavily. "It feels like I've known you for a _lot _longer than that." The nervousness was back in his voice. "It's scaring me. But I don't know if it's scaring me in a bad way or a good way."

I had no idea what to say to him now. Had he basically just declared himself to me? Or was he just not sure what he was supposed to do. All I really wanted to do was either wrap my arms around him or kiss him. And to be perfectly honest, neither of those things would probably go down that well at the moment.

I decided that changing the subject was best. I had to get this over with. Once it was over with, everything else would just fall into place. That's how it worked; I didn't have room for error. Not now, not ever. "Do you remember earlier, when I called everything about me, a 'long story'."

He nodded, frowning. "Do you -" I interrupted him, not liking what he was probably about to say. Whatever he was then going to say was probably wrong anyway. If he thought for some reason that I didn't feel the same way about him, he was completely and utterly absurd.

"Well now, you need to know some things and it's going to take a while."

He smiled crookedly at me again, his mood changing in an instant. "I've got time."

I sighed heavily. _Here it goes..._

"I'm scared. I'm scared that you're going to run away."

He looked slightly taken-aback by what I'd suddenly said, but then his eyes shone like he'd just heard he'd won the lottery or something. He put his hand on top of mine and then smiled again. "I'm not going anywhere if you aren't."

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere." I meant it as well. I'd never go anywhere, for as long as I was alive, I'd never ever leave his side.

I was quiet for a long time, thinking about how I was going to saying this. How I was going to tell him, what I was. That I was basically a monster, something that people only thought existed in Hollywood.

Edward brought me out of my trance by taking my hand in his and squeezing it. His skin was colder compared to Jacob's, but the way he held it, it fit exactly right. It was if we'd been made to be together. I was _made _to love him, and he was made to love me. "Bella?"

I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes, not wanting to make direct eye-contact.

He had an almost serious look on his face, but he looked confused as well. I must have been scaring the crap out of him. I'd basically just declared myself to somebody I'd known for a mere 3 hours, and here I was not saying anything else.

God was I _that _stupid? Seriously, I really need to get a grip. I was turning into such a pansy. Ugh.

"You know that whatever it is you can tell me, right?" He smiled. "Unless you're secretly married or something, then don't tell me that."

I couldn't help but lift my head up the rest of the way and laugh. "I'm not secretly married or anything, it's fine." How did he have the ability to suddenly make me feel better? And be able to almost see right through me? Was this just some sort of instant imprint thing that happens?

"Well, at least that's something then."

I suddenly started to panic again, how did I keep doing this? The more that happens to me, the more issues I seem to get. My life is _seriously _messed up.

I couldn't do this after all, I had to go. I had to get away from here.

Even though I didn't want to do this to him, I had to. I wasn't ready, I just wasn't.

"I'm sorry Edward." I stood up and started walking down the beach, back the way I'd come. Jacob would be near-by, I'd be alright.

I started on a light jog, not going fast enough to phase, but quicker enough so that I could easily when I was out of sight.

"Bella! Wait, please!" He sounded anguished, and he sounded hurt. Could I really leave him like this? After just saying everything that I had?

I stopped, and then turned abruptly round. He was right there, almost where I was, just a few feet in front of me. The look on his face was almost as hurt as his voice had been.

Oh, _God. _

"I...what...why?" He struggled to find the words.

"I just _can't_, Edward. I'm sorry."

"You can't what? What, be with me? Why? Is it just because I'm not like the others, like the ones you seem to spend all of your life with?"

I heard a whimper behind me, coming from behind the trees. Something in the noise told me I should be careful with what I doing. I didn't break the eye contact from Edward, knowing I'd only hurt him more if I did.

"You have no idea." I whispered, shaking my head.

"Well, Bella. Maybe that's because you're not letting me get anywhere to get some ideas."

I couldn't let myself get angry, not now. He didn't need proof, and I didn't need to hurt him. We all knew what would happen if I did.

I steadied myself, breathing in deeply and letting it out through my nose and clenched my fists trying to calm myself down.

"Fine. I thought I felt something special with you, Bella. But it turns out that it was obviously nothing." With that he spun round on his heels and started walking the opposite way down the beach.

I couldn't let him go, not now. I just couldn't. This wasn't supposed to happen. How did I manage to mess things up just as they started?

I started to panic again, my heart rate sped up and I clenched my fists together again. He couldn't leave...I couldn't let that happen, not now, not after I'd just got so close.

I had no control over the words that blurted out of my mouth, by the time I'd realised that I'd said it, it was too late.

"I'm a werewolf..."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn! Haha, this is like, my favourite chapter yet. :) I love it! I took _a lot _to get it fab, so thanks again to my fabtastic Beta, Amy (CaptureTheDream) read her story, it's fab. :) **

**Pleaseeee leave your thoughts. :) This story isn't doing that well at the moment, but the people that are reading, I value your thoughts. :) **

**Oh, remember last chapter I mentioned the Review Button. Well, she (Yes! She this time!) has a name now. Say Hi to Jelly! *Jelly Waves* I found out the other that day Renesmee is the name of 2009 (I know, right?) and me and my best friend tried to work out what we'd be called if our parents did that, and we came up with Jelly. I thought it was pretty epic, so then Amy said I should call the review button Jelly. :) So, here she is! **

**Jelly is new at being the review button, and it would mean a lot to her if you clicked on her and gave her some love. :) And also tell her what you thought of this chapter. *Jelly smiles timedly* She's very shy, so be nice and then she'll come out of her shell. :D **

**Yeah, I'm insane. Sorry, if you didn't already know that... ;) Anyway, pleaseeeeeeee review! *Jelly Smiles* **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Long time between updates I know, but I've actually had this written ages, and I was waiting until I'd got another chapter done before I posted, which I haven't. **

**Happy Reading, anyway! **

_Previously: _

_I had no control over the words that blurted out of my mouth, by the time I'd realised that I'd said it, it was too late. _

"_I'm a werewolf..." _

Chapter Four: 

_Bella's point of view: _

The words were out of my mouth by the time I realised I'd even said it. It was as if I'd had no control over my mind at that time.

Why had I even said it? This wasn't the way he was supposed to find out. I was supposed to tell him in a more, appropriate way. This isn't the way I'd planned it.

Not that any of this had been planned anyway.

I was brought back down to earth when I heard Edward's nervous laugh. I looked up to find that he hadn't turned around to face me still.

I was just waiting for the moment when he was going to take off running, and then I'd never see him again.

A shudder ripped through me, at the sheer thought of that. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists trying to calm myself back down. Phasing right now, especially under these circumstances would not do anybody any good.

Edward spun round on his heels and looked at me, cocking his head to the side as if he was trying to make sense out of what I'd just said.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. Looking for any kind of emotion to pass across his face. Nothing did.

Suddenly he laughed again, but it was still a very nervous laugh. "Is this some kinda of joke, Bella? Because if it is, it isn't very funny." His voice sounded almost harsh.

I swallowed and clenched my fists again, trying to stop the shuddering. "N-no. It's not a joke."

He laughed again, and it sounded forced almost angry. "Not a joke?" He stepped forward a couple of paces but never took his eyes away from me. "You just said 'I'm a werewolf' and it's not a joke?"

"Please, Edward, you just have to understand." I stepped forward, having calmed down a lot. As soon as I stepped closer to him, he stepped back, a look of pure fear crossing his face.

I felt the shock go through me, seeing his face like that, but I didn't anticipate the sob that rocked through my body.

"I just...don't...I can't." He seemed to struggle for words again, and then before I could even register that he had, he spun round on his heels and started to walk away.

I stepped forward as another sob rocked through me. "No! Edward, wait! Please! You just have to listen!"

He stopped and then turned round again, running his hand through his hair. "I can't, Bella. I just _can't._"

The same whimper from before suddenly echoed out of the trees, and I turned my head round to find the source of the noise. I shook my head, as if telling him that he didn't need to make an appearance. It would only make things worse.

This was my story to tell.

I turned my head back round to find Edward still standing there, looking confused and still looking slightly scared.

"Please, Edward." Another sob broke through my mouth and a tear ran down my face. I wiped it away quickly before continuing with what I wanted to say. "You just have to listen."

A few different emotions seemed to pass across his face after I finished talking, but I couldn't make out what they were. He started walking back towards me, until he was stood right in front of me, and then he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm listening."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and suddenly my heart felt whole again. I smiled, and I felt as if I didn't have to worry about anything else now. Everything was worth it now, because he was here and he was going to listen to what I had to say.

Everything was going to be okay.

xo~xo

It was a long time before everything started to make sense. I hadn't helped myself by blurting it out anyway, and by him almost running away it made it harder for me to tell him. To explain everything, well, _almost _everything.

I hadn't gotten round to explaining the whole 'imprinting' thing yet, but I _was _getting there. At least, I hoped I was.

I'd found myself using a lot of body language and talking a lot as I tried to explain everything. Edward never said much, but I actually think I was giving him much room to say anything anyway.

I finally finished explaining and waited for his reaction. I still didn't know if he really believed me, but this can't have just been wasted time. He _had _to believe me, he just had to.

We'd moved off the beach a while ago, since it was dark outside and for some reason we were sitting in his car. I was still trying to figure out why we were here. It was nice though.

I heard him sigh and looked over at him. He wasn't looking at me, but looking out the windscreen. I saw him frown but he never turned round to look at me.

"Why have you just told me all of this, Bella?" He turned to look at me then but he was still frowning.

I bit my lip whilst contemplating about what I was going to say. I decided to go with the easy approach. "Because you need to know." Even though this would just cause more questions, it was the easiest thing for me to say.

His eyes widened slightly but then his face composed again. "I 'need to know'?"

I nodded slightly, not really knowing where to go from here.

He sighed again, less heavily than before but I could still hear it. "This is just unreal. I don't even know if I should believe it."

I scoffed. "Really? Well, if that's how you really feel maybe I should just leave." I opened the car door and stepped out. I didn't look back, even though I really wanted to. Nothing could go right for me at the moment, everything just kept messing up. Fate didn't want me to be happy, I was sure of it.

"Bella, don't." I heard his voice behind me, but I kept going. "Bella."

I stopped and turned round to face him. He was standing close to his car, but he started to walk forward again when he saw I'd stopped. He came and stood in front of me, a small grin appearing on his face. "I _do _believe you. I don't know why, but it's just like...like I don't want to _not _believe you."

I looked up at him, and he smiled fully when I locked eyes with him.

Why couldn't anything just make up its mind at the moment? I have got serious emotion issues.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

He frowned again, and then shook his head.

"It's like," I stopped thinking about my words. "Like, a mark, or a stamp. In our case, it's on a person. When we see that person, they become the most important thing ever, and we only exist for them, no other reason. We live to be able to give them whatever they want. It's kinda like, soul mates, but...stronger." I held my breath as I waited for his reaction to this as well. I swear I was going to drive the boy to an early heart attack or something. s

"Soul mates, but stronger?" He shook his head slightly, and then realisation crossed his face. "Did you imprint on me?"

"Kinda."

He laughed slightly but it sounded strained. "Kinda?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I imprinted on you, and it's totally up to you -"

I was interrupted in my sentence by suddenly have Edward's lips against my own. Everything suddenly moved in that moment and I suddenly became somebody else. My hands moved up into his hair and I tugged in a few places, trying to move closer to him to deepen the kiss.

I felt him smile against my mouth and then he pulled back, resting his forehead against my own. I struggled to control my breathing, but I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you tonight." He whispered, kissing me softly once more.

I laughed breathlessly. "Is it okay if I say, 'me too'?"

He smiled crookedly at me and then kissed me again. "Of course."

I realised that my hands were still tangled up in his hair, and with embarrassment pulled my hands out and then pulled back from him.

He only smiled at me.

"So, what does this mean now then?" He asked softly.

"Well, we could just be friends..." I laughed when I saw the look on his face. "But since you kissed me...I guess it means that we have to get married." I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up through my lips after I said that.

Edward took my hand and laced his fingers through my own. It was amazing how our relationship had gone through so many different things in the last 4 hours, and how even after such a small amount of time, we were now in this position. The force of all of the feelings and through everything that had happened, almost took my breath away.

I couldn't help the yawn that came up through my mouth, although I did quickly move my free hand up to cover my mouth.

Edward chuckled. "Shall I take you home?"

I blinked a few times and then looked up at him again. "Hmm. Yes, please. Is it that late?"

"I don't think it matters." He started pulling us back towards his car. "C'mon." He opened the door for me when we got there and I climbed in gratefully.

This night had ended up being eventful, but all I wanted to do now was crawl into my bed and stay there. I didn't want to have to surface for at least a year.

"Try to stay awake, Bella. I'm not sure your father would appreciate me having to carry you indoors. Especially since he doesn't know who I am." I could hear the smile in his voice without having to open my eyes, but I opened them anyway.

I didn't know that we were driving, but he was staring out of the windscreen and I could feel that the car was moving.

"He'll know you soon enough."

"I don't know if I should be scared or not."

I looked at him, a smile curling onto the corners of my mouth. "Don't worry; he _probably _won't shoot you." I giggled again, but it sounded sleepy. "Do you know where to go?"

"I'm sure, I'll be okay."

I closed my eyes again. "Can I go to sleep then?" I yawned again.

"No. I'm not carrying you indoors. Your Dad _will _shoot me if I do that."

"Fine." I huffed, forcing my eyes back open.

He reached over and took my hand across the centre console. He squeezed it tightly. "We're here anyway."

I looked out the window and only then noticed that were in fact sitting outside my house. I frowned at him across the car. "You drive too fast."

He winked. "So, sue me."

"Haha." I yawned again. "I have to go." I could hear the sadness and the longing in my voice. I wanted so much to stay with him, but I wanted to go and sleep as well.

He squeezed my hand again. "I'll see you soon though?" I could hear the sadness in his voice as well. How we'd gotten so close in these few hours was just amazing.

"The sooner the better." I smiled.

He reached across the car and pressed his lips against mine lightly. I was too tired to push the boundaries but I revelled in the feeling of him kissing me. It was _perfect_.

He pulled back but then kissed me once more before letting go of my hand and smiling slightly.

"Bye." I whispered, climbing out of the car and up towards my house. He never spoke back, but the car stayed until I was in the house, only then did I hear it pull away.

There weren't any lights on, meaning that Charlie was already asleep. I walked up the stairs quietly, trying to miss the creaky step but failing. I hurried into my bedroom, and quickly got changed for bed.

I fell back onto the pillows soon after, not even bothering to brush my hair or my teeth. I snuggled under the duvet and closed my eyes, thinking about how everything would be perfect from now on.

Nothing could ruin this now. I had everything I would ever need.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was okay! :) I kind of liked this one, it sort of progressed the relatioship a little bit more.**

**Right, so. I've kind of lost intrest in this story, knowing that I'm an absoulte Vampire Girl through and through. Hahaha. Wolves have never been my thing, and I've never really understood them that well. Anyway, I've got exams this month, amongst other stuff so, updates will be scarce. I am not giving up on this fic just yet. I might have lost intrest but I want to keep going. **

**Anyway, review please! And tell me what you think! :) I love hearing everybody's thoughts. :) Jelly wants you to review! Please? "Clickkkk Meeeeeee!" :D **

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over Twilight or Edward Cullen, even if I wish I did. It all belongs to Stephanie. **


End file.
